The present invention relates to detecting a blocker signal, and more particularly, to a receiver apparatus with a blocker detection path which is parallel with a receiver path for detecting blockers on the receiver path, and a related blocker detection method.
A radio frequency (RF) receiver is widely applied to wireless communications devices. In an RF receiver, some unwanted signals such as out of band signals are usually received along with target signals at the receiver inputs. These unwanted signals are known as interference or blocker signals (blockers). If they are not eliminated or attenuated, signal distortion may occur in the RF receiver, and performance of the receiver apparatus will deteriorate.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and a method thereof for detecting blocker signals within an RF receiver, which can adjust the gain of the RF receiver for achieving improved communications quality.